One or more embodiments of the invention generally relate to power and drag reduction systems. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relates to a vehicle power system.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, conventional motor vehicles may be powered by combustion. Conventional combustion motors may include a combustible liquid such as petrol, wherein an expansive force from heating the liquid may cause a piston of the engine to move, and thus creating work. This work may prorogate through a multiplicity of shafts and axels, typically known as a drivetrain, to a coupled wheel and may deliver the work to the wheel in a form of torque which may cause the wheel to turn. Some other conventional motor vehicles may be powered by electricity. Conventional electric motors may include current supplied to a stator from a battery, wherein the stator may then become energized to create a rotating magnetic flux. The flux may generate a magnetic field which may result in a current being produce in a rotor position within the stator. The rotating flux and the current may produce a force wherein that force may propagate torque to a coupled wheel. The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that with conventional combustion motors, an exhaust, after a combustible liquid has gone through combustion, may need to be expelled. Typically, the exhaust may be expelled into the atmosphere. Furthermore, much of the power created by the combustion may be used to move moving parts of the drivetrain before torque may be delivered to a coupled wheel. With conventional electric motors, a cost to produce such a system may typically be more expensive than the conventional combustion motor. Moreover, the battery which supplies current to the electric motor may only be recharged by plugging the battery into a power supplying station.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.